The Fight for Uzumaki
by KannaChan816
Summary: Naruto finds out that Gaara, Sasuke and Shikamaru are all in love with him. When said boys find out that they have compitition they decide to fight for his love! ShikaXNaru Slight SasuNaru and GaarNaru
1. Wtf is going on?

Kanna:Hi ppl!!!!  
Saki:*sleeping on the couch*  
Kanna:Get up teme*throws Saki off the couch *  
Saki:AHHHH I was married to lee ahhhhhhhh  
Kanna:hes not THAT bad.......................  
Lee:Thank you Kanna you are so youthful!!!!! KaNNa does not own Naruto  
Kanna:damn rich bastards.................(quoted from Ouran High school Host Club)  
*************************************************************************

Gosh Gaara is acting weird today..................  
Actually alot of people are starting to act weird around me.I swear I caught Shikamaru blushing when I caught him staring at me.I mean what the hell !Since when does SHIKA blush ........around me?!?!  
"Get your hands off him Gaara!!!!!!!!!"Sasuke yelled pulling Naruto back into reality.  
I looked at Sasuke confused then at Gaara and his hand which was........"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"What the hell!?!?!?!"I screamed so loud everyone in the cafe turned to look at us ,but I didn't care I was totally freaked out."Why was YOUR hand on MY thigh!?!?!?!?!"  
"Whats the matter Sasuke?Are you jealous?"Gaara smirked .  
"O-of course not......."Sasuke stammered as a blush crept on his cheeks.  
"What the hell is going on first Shikamaru staring at me and blushing then Gaara trying to molest me now Sasuke jealous and BLUSHING?!?!!!!!! WTF?!" I thought I thought but um I acidentally spoke out loud...my bad.  
"What Shikamaru?!"The weirdos yelled.  
"What about me?"  
"S-s-shika um um um n-nothing" Crap I sound like freakin Hinata. He just looked at me and raised his gorgeous eyebrow wait what.... gorgeous? Since when has Shika had gorgeous eyebrows????? I'm not gay! AM I????????? Well even if I am which im not Shika would never want me he is like totally goo-goo-ga-ga over Temari. Pshh I dont see what he even sees in her wait shes bossy and mean and troublesome and not that pretty........wait am I jealous???Oh great im making myself think things that are sooo not true I am straight! I came out of my confusing thoughts to find Gaara and Sasuke arguing and Shikamau watching them while smirking. Hmmmm now that I think about it he is handsome so is Gaaara and Sasuke........."Ahhhhh im turning gay WTF !!!!!"

Kanna,Saki and Leee Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Roses and pretty green eyes

Kanna:Hi hi it be me!  
Saki:Hn  
Kanna: whats wrong Saki-sempai?  
Saki:I was in a rush and i didnt have coffe this morning.....  
Kanna:o.o  
Saki: lets get this over with...kaNNa does not own naruto duh.  
Kanna:If i did I woldnt want to it would be to troublesome

After my um little outburst I ran out of the cafe and to my craapy but cozy apartment. Wow I am an idiot.I wonder whats wrong with everybody????Man if they are playing a joke on me im gonna....."Ring"  
"Who the hell is at my door????"I opened the door to find some delievery guy with a dozen roses and a box of chocolates.  
"Hello are um you Mr. Uzumaki?He looked about my age(15)maybe a year older  
"Yea..."  
"Um these are for you from the Kazekage."He handed me the crap"Um can you please sign here?"He handed me a little clipboard.  
"Yea sure"I signed and gave it back to him  
"So is the kage like your boyfriend?"He looked at me and i noticed he had pretty green eyes that looked good with his shaggy brown hair and shlightly tan skin.  
"What no! We are like bestfriends"  
"oh ok sooo then would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"  
"Uh ill think about it...."  
"Cool heres my number"He left and I closed the why did I say ill think about it?!Why did a GUY ask me out?!I dont even know his name...Ahhh Im becomin a slut! Oh hey theres a card on the roses

"Dear Naruto  
Im sorry for my rude behavior and I would very much like a second date so we could start were we left off.  
Sincerly yours Gaara"  
"Nani?! I never agreed to a date!"Ugh I need a bath...Ill deal with this whole gay mess tomorow since i have the day off  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Saki:Yay cofee!  
Kanna:oh no!  
Saki:*jumping off the walls*  
Kanna:oh crap thats it IM HIDING BEHIND SASUKE CUZ HES SCARY!  
Sauske:Wtf im not scary T-T  
Kanna:*hiding behind sauske:  
Saki:Please R&R!!!!*Grabs chainsaw*  
Kanna and Sasuke:O.O


	3. Apartment randomness

Sorry it took me a while to update I had writers block and plus it was too troublesome  
Saki:Your just lazy Kanna  
Kanna:So are you Teme  
Saki:Yea but your as lazy as Shikamaru that says something  
Shikamaru:Hey dont drag me into this  
Kanna*glomp Shika*  
Shikamaru:*sigh*Troublesome women..........Kanna does not own Naruto

"Wake up Naruto."I heard someone whisper in my ear and the voice souned familliar.  
"Ugh leave me alone Iruka-sensei its too early"I kinda figured it was Iruka cause he usually wakes me up when im like an hour late for training.  
"Wake up Narutoo"This time his breath tickled my ear but pissed me cant I sleep in once in my freakin life?!?!  
"Leave me alone!"  
"Wake up dobe"Wait a minute nobody calls me dobe besides....Sasuke.I woke up to obsidian eyes staring at the hell is Sauske in my room staring at me sleep and waking me up?!?!  
"Ahhh wtf!!!! why are you in my apartment!!!How did you even get in?!?!?!?!"Im like freaked out!Good thing I wear pajamas and not sleep in my boxers anymore....I learned to wear pajamas the hard came to pick me up for a picnic with team 7 one day (and well I had no idea we were going to have a picnic so I was still asleep) and he caught me in my boxers and tried to molest me.........  
"Your late for training and Iruka gave me a spare to your apartment yesterday because he has a mission today and couldnt wake you up for training"Sasuke explained calmly.  
"Im going to kill Iruka next time I see him!"How could my beloved sensei give a pedopjile like Sasuke a key to my apartment?  
"Ok well get ready your late as it is"  
"Ok I will as soon as YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"I yelled while throwing a random shoe at him.  
"Uh Naruto dont you mean apartment becaus-"  
"GET OUT NOW BEFORE I HURT YOU!!!!!"And with that he how dare he come into my house....apartment wait a its my day off today!!!!  
"TEME IM GOING TO KILL YOU SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
His scream could be heard all the way to the Hokage tower.  
"Haha sounds like Sasuke is in for alot of trouble"Tsunade said to the ANBU who was giving her a mission report.

Kanna&Saki:PLEASE R&R  
Shikamaru:*sleeping on the couch*  
Kanna:Hes sooo HOT!!!!!  
Saki:*grins mischeviously*Lets take pictures hehe


	4. Important autors note PLEASE READ

Sorry everyone my laptop broke so I lost the begining of the fourth chapter and I forgot what I was going to write soooo I would totally apreciate ideas from anybody on what to write anybody and everybody is more than welcome to share their thoughts and ideas


End file.
